Kisah Cintaku
by t4k0y4k1
Summary: Shion Kaito berniat bunuh diri setelah ia kehilangan Hatsune Miku, orang yang paling ia cintai, untuk selamanya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Terinspirasi dari lagu "Kisah Cintaku" milik Peterpan. RnR please? Revised a bit  thx yuuki


**~Pertama-tama author mau ngucapin terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk fanfic vocaloid author yang pertama~**

**~Terima kasih banyak untuk asakuro yuuki ga log in dan Hiiragi Azusa~**

**~Author juga mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fanfic karya author~**

* * *

><p><strong>t4k0y4k1 Proudly Presented<strong>

**A Shion Kaito X Kasane Teto Fanfiction**

**"****Kisah Cintaku"**

**WARNING!**

**Songfic, ****AU, OOC, gaje tingkat tinggi, ****Slight ****Kaito X Teto**** in the end**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid ****dan UTAU ****itu punya Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future**

**Lagu "Kisah Cintaku" itu punya Peterpan**

* * *

><p><strong>di malam yang sesunyi ini<strong>

**aku sendiri**

**tiada yang menemani**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam itu, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya bagi Shion Kaito. Tidak ada lagi langkah kaki gadis berambut teal yang biasa menemani pemuda berambut biru itu melangkah. Seorang diri ia menyusuri jalan untuk mencapai sebuah tempat di mana kenangan ia bersama orang yang ia kasihi dimulai. Hanya sendiri… dan tidak ada yang menemaninya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>akhirnya kini kusadari<strong>

**dia telah pergi**

**tinggalkan diriku**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Miku…" Gumam Kaito sambil berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, seperti saat ia mengetahui kalau Hatsune Miku, kekasihnya, telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. "Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku secepat ini, Miku…"

.

* * *

><p><strong>adakah semua kan terulang<strong>

**kisah cintaku yang seperti dulu**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju, Kaito mengingat kembali saat-saat indah ketika ia bersama kekasihnya itu. Mengingat senyuman manis Miku ketika gadis itu menerima ungkapan cintanya. Mengingat saat mereka berdua berbagi es krim ketika berkencan di Vocaland. Mengingat saat pertama kali ia mencium bibir lembut milik kekasihnya itu.

"Miku…" Pada akhirnya Kaito tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi ketika mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Miku.

.

* * *

><p><strong>hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan kukenang<strong>

**di dalam hatiku**

**takkan pernah hilang**

**bayangan dirimu untuk selamanya**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kenangan-kenangan tersebut seakan berputar tanpa henti dalam benak Shion Kaito. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau melupakannya. Karena hanya Hatsune Miku lah yang bisa menerima pemuda berambut biru itu apa adanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda berambut biru itu tiba di tempat yang ia tuju. Tempat di mana kisah cintanya bersama Miku dimulai. Sebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang di bawahnya melintas kendaraan-kendaraan melaju dengan sangat kencang. Ya, sebuah jembatan penyebrangan. Tempat di mana ia pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Miku. Kaito tertawa kecil saat ia mengingat kembali hal itu, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>mengapa terjadi<strong>

**kepada dirimu**

**aku tak percaya kau telah tiada**

**haruskah ku pergi tinggalkan dunia**

**agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sambil mengingat kenangan saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Miku, Kaito memandang ke arah bawah jembatan, memandang ke arah di mana kendaraan-kendaraan melaju dengan sangat kencang. Sebenarnya Kaito masih belum bisa percaya kalau kekasihnya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Padahal belum genap dua bulan mereka menjalin kisah cinta mereka berdua. Kaito pun terdiam sesaat, pandangannya masih tertuju ke kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu-lalang dengan kencangnya tepat di bawahnya.

"Kalau dengan ini aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, aku akan melakukannya." Gumam Kaito sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghempaskan dirinya ke bawah jembatan yang saat ini ia pijaki. Dan ia pun melakukannya, menghempaskan dirinya ke bawah jembatan tersebut, dengan harapan ia akan bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya yang tercinta, Hatsune Miku.

.

.

**"Kaito!"**

.

Namun, takdir berkata lain…

.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hari kemudian<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ugh…" Pemuda berambut biru membuka matanya perlahan. 'Ini dimana?' Batinnya saat kedua matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia pun berusaha bangun dari tempat ia berbaring, meski badannya terasa cukup sakit saat ia melakukannya. Setelah ia bangun, ia memandang sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya aku ada di rumah sakit." Gumamnya sambil meraba perban yang dililitkan di kepalanya. Kemudian ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Setelah itu, pandangannya teralih ke arah seseorang yang tengah tertidur di samping kasur yang tadi ia baringi. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan model drill, teman dekatnya dan Miku, Kasane Teto.

"Ehmm…" Gadis itu perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah ia sudah benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung kaget ketika mengetahui pemuda yang ia tunggui selama seharian penuh sudah sadar. "Kaito!" Teriaknya sambil memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"He-hey, Teto! Badanku masih sakit!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter yang merawat Shion Kaito datang, setelah Teto menghubunginya melalui intercom yang tersedia di kamar pasien. Dari penjelasan sang dokter, Kaito tahu kalau ia tidak terluka terlalu parah dari tindakan gilanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak lama kemudian dokter itu pergi dari kamar pasien yang ditempati Kaito, meninggalkan Kaito dan Teto di dalamnya. Keheningan pun segera melanda kamar pasien tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh!" Kata Teto tiba-tiba, air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk Kaito. "Kaito bodoh! Bodoh!" Air matanya mengalir dengan deras saat ia memeluk pemuda berambut biru itu.

Kaito hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu hal yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang ia pernah lakukan. Mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kamu ingin membuat Miku menangis di alam sana? Kamu ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu bersedih karena tindakan bodohmu itu?" Ribuan anak panah seakan menghujam jantung Kaito ketika ia mendengar Teto berkata demikian, masih dengan pelukan hangat dari gadis itu, masih dengan tangisan gadis itu yang mulai membasahi pakaian pasien yang ia kenakan. Tapi Kaito hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa kamu tidak peduli perasaan orang-orang selain Miku yang juga menyayangimu? Perasaan Kaiko, Gakupo, Meiko, Luka, Rin, Len, Neru, Haku dan yang lainnya?" Lagi-lagi, Kaito hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian, dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya, Teto memandang wajah Kaito. "Apa kamu tidak peduli dengan perasaanku ketika melihatmu melakukan tindakan bodohmu itu?" Kaito tersentak kaget mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kamu melihatnya?" Tanya Kaito dengan kaget. Teto hanya mengangguk sambil terisak.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi, Kaito." Kata Teto sambil kembali memeluk Kaito. "Karena aku tidak ingin kamu menghilang." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Teto." Kata Kaito sambil membalas pelukan gadis berambut merah yang memeluknya.

**~Fin~**

**.**

**A/N:**

**~Waaah... Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje nan abal ini... ****2 jam lebih untuk nyelesainnya****~ Hehe~**

**~Dapet inspirasi pas iseng-iseng baca lirik lagu Kisah Cintaku Peterpan, meski author jarang banget denger lagu Indonesia~**

**~Rencananya sih mau bikin songfic lagu Indonesia yang lain, udah ada beberapa yang dapet ide ceritanya~**

**~Tunggu aja kapan jadinya~**

**~Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, maklum author masih newbie~**

**~Akhir kata author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yg gaje, OOC, dan abal ini~**

**~Dan~**

**~Mohon reviewnya dengan menekan tombol di bawah ini~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
